


Don't Leave

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, tentoo/rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose Tyler finds that the Doctor is not the man he is in her nightmares.





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous Tumblr dialogue prompt: "I love you, please don’t go"/angst with a happy ending.
> 
> Yeah... this gets a bit dark. Fair warning.

Rose walked into the console room, a happy spring in her step.  The Doctor was at the controls and his back was to her. Despite the sounds of her footsteps echoing loudly on the floor grating, he didn’t look up.

That was alright.  Sometimes he got lost in his thoughts.  She crossed the room over to him and hugged him from behind.

“Where are you taking me today?”  Rose asked, propping her chin on his shoulder. 

To her shock, he shook her off. She took a few stumbling steps back and hit her back hard against the railing.

“Doctor?!?”

“Home.” Rose blinked.  It took her mind a moment to process the word the Doctor just said.  He wasn’t being serious right? This was a joke!

Right?

“You miss my mum that much?”  She tried a joke, knowing the subject of Jackie Tyler almost always riled him up.  He didn’t even flinch.

“No.  I’m just bored of you.  That’s all.” The Doctor finally turned towards her and she stumbled back even further.  His eyes. They never looked so cold, so calculating. Like an eye down a microscope. He never looked so alien to her before.  He started to slowly advance on her.

“I don’t know why I even bothered letting myself get infatuated with you.  You’re nothing. Just a speck in the infinite majesty of space. A fly in the ointment.  And not just you. Your entire species! Humankind disgusts me! How dare you look so much like my kind!  You don’t even compare! You’re nothing! You’ll never be anything! I’m better off on my own without some pathetic human chav tagging along, thinking she’s so important and behaving like my clingy girlfriend!  I hate you!” He now had her pressed against the wall and was screaming in her face. Rose gathered what little strength she had and tried to push him away. His hands came up and gripped her wrists like a vice.   She screamed as she felt the bones of her arms shatter.

“Such frail, pathetic creatures.”  He tossed her aside, her body hitting the grating with a thud.  “I’ll never become like you.” He looked over at the TARDIS doors, as a sadistic smile crossed his face.  

“Time to leave you behind.  Goodbye, Rose Tyler!”

The doors opened with a snap of his fingers and Rose was violently flung out into the vacuum of space.

“...Rose…” She could hear someone calling her name.  How could she still be hearing things? She was dead.  Just a corpse floating aimlessly through space.

“Rose.”  It was the Doctor’s voice.  She wanted to raise her hands to cover her ears.  She didn’t want to hear his taunting words. How could her beloved just toss her aside like this?  The hurt and rage built up in her chest. She opened her mouth to scream, but could produce no sound.

“Rose!  Love, wake up!”  Something shook her by the shoulders.  Her eyes flew open (when did she close them?) and saw the Doctor staring back at her.  She tried to shake him off and to her relief he backed off, a hurt and confused look on his face.  Rose began to realise she was laying on something soft. She squeezed her eyes shut unwilling to meet his gaze.  Hot tears streamed unbidden down her cheeks. Almost immediately, she was overcome with great heaving sobs as reality crashed down around her.

Another nightmare.

She wasn’t on the TARDIS anymore.  She was home laying in bed next to the Doctor who pledged to spend the rest of his now human life with her.

She attempted to take some deep calming breaths trying to allow these facts to reassure her, but her fear was still too raw and intense.  She was afraid that this was the dream and what she just experienced was reality.

Rose reached out blindly for the Doctor.  He cradled her against his chest, and she could hear the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear.

“I love you, please don’t go.  Don’t ever leave me.” She raggedly gasped out as she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and sobbed into his chest.  She felt him press kisses into her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“Never.”  He breathed.  “I love you so much, Rose Tyler.  I’ll never leave you behind ever again.”

Rose slowly lifted her head and looked up at him.  He brushed his fingers gently against her cheeks, wiping away her tears.  He brushed his lips softly against hers. Although he kept the kiss brief and chaste, Rose could feel the love he poured into it.

He was nothing like the cruel Doctor in her nightmare.  She let that one fade from her mind, hoping she’d never see the likes of him again.  

And indeed, her Doctor spent every remaining day of his human life proving his love for her.


End file.
